


If You Ever Want to Be in Love

by JibbityJibJob



Series: Chaos and the Calm [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chaos and the Calm, F/F, If You Ever Want to Be in Love, James Bay - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JibbityJibJob/pseuds/JibbityJibJob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Beale has most certainly not been waiting around for Beca Mitchell to figure things out. She has, however, taken certain steps to ensure as little collateral damage as possible should a miracle ever happen.</p>
<p>The second in a series of unrelated one-shots inspired by James Bay's album Chaos and the Calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Ever Want to Be in Love

Chloe Beale had loved many people over the course of her life, and many people had loved Chloe Beale.

After her senior year of college, Chloe had made it a rule to be **very clear** about one thing with everyone she'd ever seriously dated: if a girl named Beca Mitchell should happen upon her doorstep, with her lopsided smirk and her heart on her sleeve, she would need to say goodbye so that Beca Mitchell could take up residence in the corner of Chloe's heart that had always been reserved specifically for her.

It was nothing personal, and you'd better believe that Chloe Beale never loved anyone halfway, but she also hadn't found someone who could keep her mind from wandering back to the young woman she'd shared a shower stall with – and, later, a house and thousands of memories.

Tom might've been the first person Chloe had walked away from in favour of Beca Mitchell, but she'd long held a certain hope (safely tucked away so as not to interfere with everyday life) that maybe someday Beca would wrench her head out of her ass long enough to realize what scores of other people had heavily suspected for over four years.

When Gavin, the man Chloe had spent the past two years learning to love, stepped into the living room after answering the knocked-upon door of her apartment, Chloe was concerned by the anxious look on his face.

"Chloe? Someone to see you."

And then the sweaty brow over staring, half-panicked eyes made all the sense in the world.

Beca Mitchell, in black leather and dark denim, hair as mussed and eyes as stormy blue as ever, stepped out of the past, tilted her head to look around Chloe's present, and firmly deposited herself in their future.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Shit."

And with that one murmured expletive followed by a hasty retreat, Chloe Beale ceased her waiting (which she will forever maintain was not actually **waiting** ), stepped forward, and momentarily brushed aside the knowledge that she was in the process of actively, intentionally breaking someone's heart.

She could live with that. She could live with Beca Mitchell by her side and a trail of broken hearts behind her.

* * *

[James Bay - If You Ever Want to Be In Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1Eh-LDFS5Q)


End file.
